


A Spell Gone Awry: Notsocheesy's edition

by Notsocheesy



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Creampie, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Oral Sex, Orgy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsocheesy/pseuds/Notsocheesy
Summary: Exhausted and lying on her bed, Tharja has to wonder just how badly she had miscalculated.
Relationships: Anna/Sallya | Tharja, My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Olivia, My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Sallya | Tharja
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41
Collections: Fire Emblem Lewd Writers: A Spell Gone Awry





	A Spell Gone Awry: Notsocheesy's edition

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my humble contribution to the "A Spell Gone Awry" prompt. The goal was to write a short story (about 1k words) about a spell backfiring in such a way that it lead to a lewd situation.
> 
> Many other Fire Emblem lewd writers have done their own and I encourage you to, once you're done reading mind, check out the collection to find plenty more spicy smut.
> 
> With that being said, I hope you enjoy that little story.

How had it come to this?

How badly had she miscalculated?

Tharja, gracelessly lying on her bed, panting, vacantly stared at the ceiling of her bedroom in confusion, endlessly asking herself the same question in her mind, reflecting on her situation.

What had happened?

This was meant to be _her_ evening, _her_ night. She thought she had planned out everything, but she had been too confident, too careless. 

She had let her guard down, overextended herself. And now, she was paying a hefty price for that mistake.

What sort of price one may ask?

_Strenuous physical effort._

The kind of which would leave her completely and utterly exhausted, unable to speak, unable to move and at the mercy of whoever happened by. The kind of effort that did leave her a panting and drooling wreck sprawled on her bed.

A truly humiliating situation for the proud plegian woman.

And yet, at the moment, Tharja didn’t mind that last part all that much.

What she did mind, or rather, what she was starting to get very worried about, was the part where she wasn’t sure that she would be able to endure the treatment that was inflicted upon her for much longer without going completely crazy.

Naga knew the others were already well-past that point.

“O-Oohg! G-Ghuaah! R-Robin! Robin!” As if the universe wanted to prove her point, it was at this moment that Tharja’s mind managed to emerge from the haze that enveloped it. Enough that she could accurately hear the mix of moans and cries of pleasure coming from her side.

There, on the bed, right beside her, Olivia, her dear friend, thrashed and screamed on top of Robin, her husband. The pink-haired dancer's body squirming and shaking wildly on top of the tactician’s cock while he maintained an iron grip on her wide hips and kept slamming his rod up into her.

“I-It’s t-too much! T-Too muuuch! I-I’m cumming! I-I’m cuming again! I-I-Aaaah!!” Throwing her head back, eyes rolling up and her tongue lolling out of her wide-open mouth, Olivia convulsed in pleasure as yet another orgasm crashed through her. An abundance of juice squirting out of her pussy in-between Robin’s thrusts, enlarging the puddle of both his and her juices that had already formed on the sheets under them.

Tharja saw her friend’s body twitch and spasm uncontrollably as pleasure overcame the dancer’s every senses. How long had they been going at it? How many orgasms had Olivia already gone through without a break? Having faded in and out of consciousness, the Plegian sorceress wasn’t certain. But she could tell that it was more than the pinkette could handle. “I-It’s t-too much! T-Too muuuch! I-I’m cumming! I-I’m cuming again! I-I-Aaaah!!”

“P-Please! N-No more! R-Robin! Rob-OoooAAH!!”

The dancer’s pleas went unheard, or ignored, as her lover abruptly sat up, effectively toppling their position and throwing Olivia on her back before pushing himself on top of her, and slamming his full length right back inside her still twitching pussy.

From where she laid, Tharja had a clear view of the deed and could perfectly see the large amounts of seed overflowing from the dancer’s entrance, even as her husband sheathed himself back into it, so full it was.

“Oooghaa!? OoooOh-MNnhm!? Mmmnnhh!!!”

Unfortunately for the already exhausted Olivia, no mercy was to be shown to her and soon, her pleas for a respite were silenced by the tactician’s lips crashing onto hers and sealing her mouth with his, leaving the pinkette to let out nothing but muffled moans while he kept plowing her senseless.

And all Tharja could do was watch, unable to lift even a finger to help her friend as she was.

However, the sorceress had to admit that if, at the present moment, she was able to lift one of her fingers, she was fairly certain that the first thing she would use them for was to furiously finger her pussy while watching her husband repeatedly ravage the dancer’s pussy.

In fact, not being able to do that right now proved rather infuriating for the sorceress…

“Hnn!? Mnaaaah..?” So, while she was completely unprepared for it, the feeling of something warm and wet pushing itself inside her gushing pussy came to her as a pleasant surprise. 

Forcing herself to look away from the depraved spectacle that Robin and Olivia were still offering, locked as they were in their furious love-making session, Tharja risked a glance down between her legs where she was surprised to find a mop of red hairs tied in a ponytail moving in small but rhythmic motions as the red-headed merchant woman whom they belonged to kept pushing her tongue deep inside the Plegian’s pussy, hungrily lapping all of the juices that were leaking out, as well as whatever remained of the many _many_ creampies Tharja had received earlier that night.

“Mnnaaaah… Mnn-Annaaaah?”

Tharja had not expected to see Anna regain consciousness so soon, not after seeing what Robin put her through, delivering creampie after creampie deep inside both of her holes, repeatedly and without giving her a break. 

In fact, Tharja believed that the merchant had been the first of them to pass out that evening and had been sleeping soundly on the couch where she was then joined by Lissa once she too had been thoroughly used by Robin. A quick glance from the sorceress confirmed that, unlike Anna, the princess hadn’t moved and still laid sprawled on the couch, her spread legs giving the room a perfect view of her well-fucked pussy from which cum was still abundantly oozing out.

“Ooohmmmnn… mnnhgnnn…”

Once more, Tharja’s attention was brought back to Anna who had positioned herself on all four before the sorceress, head stuck between her legs, her tongue dancing inside her pussy, hungrily sucking and licking whatever she could reach.

And, once more, Tharja could do nothing but moan and groan while she was played with. Though, once more, at the present moment, she didn’t mind it at all and simply relished in the pleasurable feeling that was being delivered to her.

“Hmmnnn.. Haah… Delicious…” Anna breathed in-between licks. Tharja quivered in quiet delight as she felt the merchant’s hot breath against her entrance. While her pride, or what little remained of it after Robin had repeatedly used her as his cock-sleeve, would not allow her to beg for more, she badly wanted to.

“Hmmnnn… Mnaaah…” 

Fortunately for the sorceress, Anna had no need for such oral command to dive back into the fold and get back to eating her out, fervently keeping at it until the point Tharja could take no more.

“O-Oooooh… A-Anna… AnnaaaAAAH!” 

The effects were immediate, Tharja finally managing to move her body, convulsing and thrashing on the mattress, legs shaking and hands tightening their grips on the sheets while her pussy sprayed her love juices all over the redhead’s face.

“Teehee~” The merchant gave a cheeky chuckle, the kind that would send shivers down the spine of the sorceress when she heard it, as if she knew something that-

“There loverboy, she’s all wet and ready for you~"

Tharja’s eyes snapped back open in panic. Looking down between her legs, Tharja found that the woman that had previously been busy slurping on her pussy had moved to the side to allow none other than her husband, Robin, to take her place. Between his legs, she could see his massive pulsating member, his cum still partially covering it, ready to enter her pussy.

Throwing a panicked glance to the side, Tharja found the limp body of Olivia, fully passed-out, lying face down on the bed while an abundance of cum kept flowing out of her holes. 

Her gaze then went to the couch on which the princess was still asleep, then to Anna who, while looking quite smug at the moment, still presented clear signs of fatigue.

Feeling her own body tremble with a mix of angst and anticipation, Tharja dared to look back at her lover, right as he pressed the tip of his cock against her entrance.

 _‘I was a fool.’_ She thought, right as the massive shaft belonging to the shepherd’s grandmaster slid inside her pussy, fully sheathing itself within her. 

_‘I underestimated him.’_ Right then, Tharja heard herself let out a cry of pleasure, quickly followed by another, and another, and many more as her pussy tightened around the cock that was now relentlessly fucking her.

 _‘Naga have mercy on my soul.’_ Was the last of her coherent thoughts before the Plegian witch, pinned against the bed with her legs wrapped around the waist of her husband while he mercilessly hammered his cock inside her, felt her mind fully give way to the pleasure and melt away in bliss.

And, as sanity gave way to shameless depravity, Tharja knew that, the next time she wanted to hex Robin to increase his sex-drive, she’d need a far less powerful hex, or no hex at all…

...Or maybe, the next time, she should just bring him more girls.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that's it for today. I hope you enjoyed it, and even if you didn't, feel free to tell me so and how to improve in the comments.
> 
> The Fire Emblem Lewd Writers Discord server can be found here: https://discord.gg/7bAH34 - you must be at least 18 years old to join. This is where we came up with that particular prompt.
> 
> With that being said, I thank you for reading and bid you a good day.
> 
> Yours truly,  
> Notsocheesy.


End file.
